Even
by MikeRedJurassic10
Summary: After Dick saves her from a solo mission gone wrong, Barbara Gordon starts to think maybe he isn't a 'dog' as Wally once described him as. DickBabs. Contains; Language, Sexual Themes, Torture, Drama, etc. (ON HIATUS)
1. Infiltration

_**Chapter 1: Infiltration**_

 _ **Hello my fellow readers! Welcome to my second story. It takes place two months after the end of Season 2, but in case you are wondering (the people who are familiar with me), it is not connected to 'Sword of Rao' by any means (check it out if you like, just go to my profile). This is completely new.**_

 _ **Don't ask me why… just see for yourself. :)**_

 _ **Young Justice and DC Comics do not belong to me. All rights belong to their respected owners.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **2016**_

 _ **Gotham Docks**_

 _ **August 21, 23:46 EST**_

It was late night, and Barbara Gordon thought she would be taking a break by now. Her mission; to infiltrate a warehouse that belongs to Oswald Cobblepot, also known as; the Penguin. The main objective, destroy the warehouse and its supply trucks.

" _Barbara,"_ Batman said through the earpiece with a serious tone, " _Don't rush it. Take your time, but be quiet."_

"Understood Bruce, don't worry." Batgirl said in an relaxed tone, she was sitting at the top of an old water tower.

" _Remember, get in quietly, find the cargo and plant the C4's I gave you. Then get out of there and detonate. Good luck. Batman out."_

"Alright, time to get in." She scanned the warehouse, examining what should be her next move and sighed, "Last mission then I can go home and rest."

She got her grapple gun and shot at a nearby pole and swung towards the warehouse, landing on one of its windows. Holding the grapple gun with one hand, she used her other hand to place a WayneTech charge on the window, silently dissolving the glass.

"Okay. I'm in." She told herself in a quiet voice, "Time to plant the bombs."

Barbara walked stealthily around the warehouse until she noticed a two heavily armed guards both holding AK-47's, conversing. Hiding behind a giant crate, Batgirl listened in.

"Weren't the supplies meant to be shipped out an hour ago?" One of them said.

"They were. Penguin's not gonna be happy about this." The other soldier said as they both started to walk away.

"Yeah well… At least it's not our fault."

"True."

Once they were gone, she continued on and not long after, found one of the trucks, placing one C4 under it, "One down, three to go."

She continued on and saw more guards. She snuck past them as if she was soap slipping from a person's hand. Another truck was found, two more to go. She got out another C4, but noticed two more guards right beside the truck, talking. Barbara reckoned she'd listen in to gather any information necessary.

"What are these supplies again?" One of them asked.

"Firearms and ammunition." The other answered simply.

"How much?"

"$2 billion worth."

Barbara's gasped, but quietly so the guards couldn't hear her. She processed the number, " _Two billion dollars worth of guns and ammo!?"_

"That much? Is the Penguin really that desperate?" The second guard joked.

"I don't know. Just keep a look out. Batman could be anywhere right about now."

"And don't forget those little freaks of his," The second also mentioned his apprentices, "Maybe they're here."

"Probably the teenagers from the Justice League," the first guard took out his walkie-talkie, "Warning the others to keep a look out."

" _Shit! Gotta hurry!"_ Batgirl quickly put the second C4 under the truck and dashed away quickly, but she still heard the first guard speak to the walkie-talkie.

"Boys, just a heads up, the group of teenagers might be here. Search the area."

…

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **August 22,**_ _**1:58 UTC+2**_

"She should be done by now," Batman paced slowly with a thinking posture, "What could possibly take her so long?"

"Relax, Batman," Aqualad comforted the Dark Knight, "Batgirl is fully capable of doing this mission all by herself, thanks to your training."

Batman sighed, "You're right. I'm worried over nothing."

" _Batgirl to Batman. Come in."_ A girl's voice came through the transmitter on his right arm. It was Batgirl who appeared on the small screen, and she looked afraid and sounded in pain.

"Barbara? Mission report."

" _They're… everywhere."_ Batman and Aqualad could heard her heavy breathing. It was slightly disturbing as if it was a horror movie.

"What happened?"

" _I planted the bombs, but the guards are on alert. They found the C4's and they diffused them,"_ her whimpering and hissing in pain were heartbreaking to the soul, " _I got shot."_

"Where?" Batman was back to worrying again.

" _Hey! I heard her voice again!"_ A guard's voice was heard in the background and Barbara turned her head to look where the sound came from, " _Show yourself bitch!"_

" _Just hurry!"_ She looked back at the screen and signed off. A few more gunshots were heard in the distance before the screen closed.

Batman's eyes squinted as he clenched his fists tightly, "I'm going."

"No! The moment they see you, they will kill Batgirl!" Aqualad stopped him from going any further.

"Then what would you have me do!? Everyone else is off duty!" Bruce retorted.

"Call _him._ " Kaldur suggested, gesturing with his hands once he said 'him' in a hinting way.

"No. He's still taking a leave of absence," Batman refused to call a certain person, "He hasn't been doing any combat recently."

"And as the Leader of the Team, I think now is the time for him to get to work. Just call him." Aqualad begged politely.

The Caped Crusader thought about it for a moment but instantly stopped as time was running out for Barbara. He turned on his transmitter and touched on the pad, selecting someone's name, "I'm calling him."

A few short seconds passed and a tired teenager's voice spoke, " _Yeah?"_

"We need you to come in right now."

" _Ugh! Bruce, it's midnight! Can this wait 'til tomorrow?"_

"Barbara's in trouble." Batman went straight to point, not wasting any more time.

There was a small pause during the call. The other side was quiet, until the voice on the other side sounded wide awake and serious, " _Send me her coordinates. Give me seven minutes."_

…

 _ **Gotham Docks**_

 _ **August 22, 00:09 EST**_

Barbara bled fast, but the guards took care of that, patching it up with bandages to slow it down. They were laughing and poking her sides. Her body was chained to a pillar and her arms and legs were tied around it by rope and her mouth covered by duct tape. Her cowl was off and she was stripped out of her uniform, leaving her in her nightwear; a grey tank top and white panties.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A strong British accent was heard. It was the Penguin, walking slowly towards Batgirl, "Barbara Gordon."

"Penguin." She somehow could speak normally despite some minor bleeding.

An evil cackle escaped from the short, portly man's mouth, "What's wrong love? Can't take the pain? Want your daddy here to cuddle you?"

Barbara managed to spit at him with all her remaining strength. Cobblepot was taken aback after the spit caught onto his eye.

"Argh! You spat on my eye! You fucking bitch!" Oswald cursed as he wiped the spit off with his handkerchief, then turned his attention to the guards, "Move out the trucks, then burn this place down! And keep an eye out for Batman!"

"Yes, sir!" The guards already had jerrycans and started to pour the fuel onto the floor and pillars.

Batgirl hissed. The pain was unbearable but she was glad the bullet went through clean.

"Tell me this," the gentleman of crime took out a cigar and started to smoke and blew it at her, speaking in a more calm voice. He took off the duct tape on her mouth, "How does it feel? To be trained by Batman, and it all goes to waste as you shall die tonight? Your father would be so devastated when he founds out about this."

"Go… FUCK yourself!" She still stayed strong, cursing at the short criminal.

"Do you have any idea on how it feels to lose to your kind? You… 'Heroes'? "

"What's your point?" She asked furiously.

"Me killing you is the best revenge I could ever get after you killed most of my men before. This makes me and Batman… even."

"How does killing me make you even with him? Makes no fucking sense!"

"Don't be hasty! I'm trying to tell you a story to comfort you until you burn to the ground with this warehouse."

"Then you have a weird way of trying to comfort people before they die!" She retorted harshly, "You're fucking sick!"

The Penguin chuckled and called out to his guards, "Are you done yet?"

"We're done!" One of them replied, "No sign of Batman or his sidekicks either sir."

Barbara felt her heart skip a beat upon hearing this. Her mood had instantly switched from anger to fear. There weren't coming? She didn't know what to feel or think. Angry? Sad? Betrayed? Forgotten? Or perhaps they were just too slow?

"Good!" Cobblepot never felt so elated in his life, putting the duct tape back on Barbara. The Batman wasn't coming, nor Nightwing or Robin.

" _No… please. Dad, Bruce, Tim… Dick! Save me!"_ She pleaded in her head. She knew that they couldn't hear her, but she begged for them to come anyway _, "I don't want to die yet!"_

"Goodbye, girl. We'll be seeing you in hell." Penguin waved as he got on one of the trucks and drove off. The other three trucks followed.

Barbara Gordon looked down in shame as she closed her eyes in defeat. She failed her mission. She failed the Team. She failed Batman. She failed her father. She failed… everyone she knows. Her eyes started to water.

Three guards remained in the warehouse lighting up matches. The first guard spoke, "Time to torch this damn place."

Hearing this made Barbara use her all her remaining energy to try and break free from the chains and ropes, but to no avail. It was useless without her suit.

"What do we do with her?" The second guard asked.

The third smacked the second on the back of his head, "What are you? A fucking nutjob? She's supposed to burn with the warehouse! Weren't you listening!?"

"No! I meant something else!"

"Like what?"

The first guard smirked. He knew what the second was talking about, "I know what he means."

Third guard realised this as well, as they all turned to look at a vulnerable Batgirl. Her eyes widened, knowing what they were going to do to her. They were going to rape her, then burn the warehouse. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but they were muted by the duct tape. This was probably the worst day of her life. First, she got shot and now she was about to be raped.

"Good thinking," The third laughed menacingly, "I've been itching for things like this."

"Just release her chains. It reveals her best parts." The second was taking out his pants already.

Hearing the zip sound, her heart started beating faster. Her muted whimpering made the guards more excited. Guard one took out her chains. He shushed her and caressed her body, "Don't worry baby. Based on that injury on your stomach, we'll be… 'gentle' with you."

" _Someone, help me!"_ Her begging was nonstop.

"Alright!" Guard one started rubbing his hands in excitement, "Who goes first?"

Just as he said that, a giant force dropped on him. Before he could react, he was knocked out as a strong fist impacted his skull. The other two guards backed off as a man in a black suit, with a blue coloured bird logo on his chest, stood up slowly. It was Nightwing, and he was pissed. Barbara closed her eyes in relief.

Guard three took out a combat knife from the holster on his right waist, ready to fight, while Guard two was still putting his pants back on. Guard three came at him and attempted to slash him from the right, only for Nightwing to dodge to the left and trip Guard three. Guard two was now ready but was way too slow to attack, resulting in Richard grabbing his right arm on two sides, breaking it.

As Guard two yelled in agony, Nightwing took out the combat knife from Guard two's holster on his arm and stabbed him in the neck, killing him instantly. Guard three could only watch in horror as the blood from Guard two's neck spewed out like a water sprinkler. Barbara was also in shock because she never saw Dick kill a criminal before. Yet in a violent way as well. Dick pushed Guard two's lifeless body away. It stumbled like a sack of potatoes. His eyes were still wide open and the blood from his neck poured out into the ground, creating a small pool.

Guard three was still stunned after seeing that and attempted to get his M1911 pistol from his left holster with his right rand. He got a hold of it and took it out of safety mode, but Nightwing was already behind him and stomped on his hand hard, his fingers unintentionally pushing the pistol away. He groaned in pain as the boot almost crushed his entire right hand, making Guard three let go of the knife on his left so he could attend to his right.

Dick got the combat knife and noticed Guard one struggling to get back up. The former Robin turned over Guard three and stabbed his left hand. The sharp blade pierced through. Guard three yelled loud but soon started crying in pain. Richard also picked up the gun of Guard three and shot at the back of his head, ending his life. The first guard took out a match box and to lighted a match, tossing it aside to a where fuel from the jerrycans were. The fire spread quickly and Guard one was on the verge of escaping. That was until Dick threw the combat knife at his head. He fell down flat on the ground.

Barbara watched in both horror and amazement. Horror because Dick was always a funny wisecracking, playboy who was close friends with Barbara during their youth, but this was a different side of him she never saw before. More violent and brutal like how Bruce was after Jason was killed by the Joker. Amazement because he came in just in time and took all three guards down in less than a minute, without using his escrima sticks.

Dick ran towards her and took out the duct tape first, "You okay?"

She could only nod, still speechless that she was still alive.

"Don't worry, I'll get you of here. You're gonna be okay." He unbinded the ropes quickly and carried her out the main door which was opened. It came to both of them as a surprise that Penguin didn't think about locking it before.

As they escaped into the outside, the Warehouse exploded like fireworks on New Year's eve.

Dick set her down gently and looked back, "Good thing I got you out just in time. Too bad your suit was still the…"

Barbara came at him and gave him a tight embrace. She started to cry, "Dick… I can't… believe you're here."

Richard smiled sorrowfully and hugged her back, rubbing her back gently, "Bruce called. Don't worry, I'm here."

"They… they were… they were gonna…"

"I know," Dick said in a soothing voice, comforting her. "Relax, they won't hurt you anymore. I got you."

She sniffed three times and whispered, "Hold me."

Dick tightened the embrace, "Let's get you to the hospital. We gotta fix up that wound."

…

 _ **Chapter 1 DONE!**_

 _ **I hope you like the first chapter of this new story. It would mean the world to me. :)**_

 _ **And if you ever see a negative review from my friend Strider2901, please don't listen to him. He hates DickBabs just because they're both members of the Bat Family, but remember in both comics, the Young Justice TV series and other DC Shows have hinted DickBabs before.**_

 _ **Anyways, please review and I'll see you guys some other time.**_

 _ **Have a great day/night! And a Happy New Year!**_


	2. A Very Quick Recovery

_**Chapter 2: A Very Quick Recovery**_

 _ **YES! FINALLY! Sorry for the long wait. My exams were in my way. But fear not, for I have returned.**_

 _ **To octoGirl and GrayBat01, thank you for the kind review. They always keep me going!**_

 _ **To Black Rook, I strongly appreciate your review as well. It made me more cautious with my writing and as a result, the first chapter has been updated to clear out some flaws. Please let me know if some are still some there and I'll fix them right away. Although, I actually laughed at the cowl not being off. I thought it was already implied when her suit was stripped off. XD**_

 _ **Also, I would like to point out that this is a universe where Gordon knows that Bruce and Barbara are Batman and Batgirl, Zatanna and Rocket didn't move up to the Justice League, and Wally is still alive.**_

 _ **So here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Gotham General Hospital**_

 _ **August 22, 14:01 EST**_

"What do you mean you're not coming to the Hospital!?" Bruce Wayne angrily asked on the phone. He was outside Barbara's hospital room, obviously wearing casual clothes, "Gordon, your daughter got shot last night and almost died!"

" _Bruce listen, once I found out who you and Barbara were, I finally realised that she can take on things on all by herself."_

"But she would be happy if you could at least drop by. She even nearly got raped!"

Bruce was met with a long sigh from the Commissioner. " _Look, of how much I want to be there with her, I'm sorry but I'm busy. We're trying to track down where the Penguin is. Just tell Barbara that I love her and she'll get back on her feet in no time."_

Bruce sighed in disappointment, but there was nothing he could do to convince the Police Commissioner, "Fine. But let me know if you got a lead on that guy."

" _You got it, and uh… do you mind she stays under you? I don't want something like that to happen to her again, y'know? Almost getting raped and murdered?"_

"Sure. No problem. She can stay at my Penthouse, downtown." Bruce was obviously known for being a rich billionaire playboy, but he was also a generous man, "She'll be safe Gordon."

" _Thank you. I gotta go now."_ Then he hung up.

The Wayne sighed deeply before making another phone call. After a few short rings, someone finally picked up.

" _What's up Bruce?"_ It was Tim's voice.

"Tim, I have a job for you. It's not difficult."

" _Is this about Barbara?"_

"Wait… how do you…" Bruce was shocked to hear that Tim knew about Barbara's condition.

" _Dick texted me at about 4 AM. How is she?"_ He asked worriedly.

"She's fine. Anyways, I need you and Cassandra to buy clothes for her."

An annoyed groan from the third Robin was heard loud and clear, " _Seriously? Why not just send Cassie?"_

"I never trained her and she would be sad if her boyfriend didn't take her shopping both for her and her best friend."

" _Oh, are you kidding me?"_ Tim was extremely irritated now, " _You're a prick sometimes, you know that?"_

Bruce rubbed his temple, he didn't have time for this, "Just do it, please?"

" _Ugh, fine. But you owe me for this."_

Bruce chuckled, "I owe you nothing."

" _Bruce! Come o…"_ Tim wanted to retort, but sadly, it was too late for him to do so. Bruce already hung up, he had to do another phone call.

" _Hello?"_ A female's voice was on the other side.

"M'gann."

" _Batman? Is this about Barbara?"_

He sighed, "Did Tim share it with everyone?"

" _Yeah, pretty much. Everyone knows about."_

"Listen, since Barbara will be released later on, I need you to…"

M'gann stopped him. She knew what he was going to say, " _You want me to throw a surprise party for her, don't you?"_

"Actually, it was Dick's idea."

" _Of course it's his idea. Where will it be?"_

"I'll send you the location where you'll set up the party. Dick "

" _Okay, I'll gather everyone else!"_ Then she hung up.

The owner of Wayne Enterprises chuckled to himself before sending the location of his penthouse and quietly going back into the hospital room. He looked at Barbara's sleeping form in the bed and Dick, in his casual clothes, sleeping on a chair that was facing opposite of Barbara's bed. Dick was snoring away. He slept like an, but just extremely loud. Waking up early in the morning wasn't his thing anymore ever since he took his leave of absence, but it was worth escaping his sleeping time to save a childhood friend of his.

Bruce sat down on a chair next to Barbara's bed and looked at her. He then looked at Dick, then back at Barbara. He knew something obvious. Very obvious that Martian Manhunter or Miss Martian could tell without reading people's minds. He knew that Dick and Barbara were good friends and that they liked each other at one point, but nothing necessarily happened between them.

The billionaire heard a soft groan, a yawn then the sound of someone stretching in the morning. Barbara woke up. Her eyes still stayed closed. Rubbing them softly, she opened them but not fully as they couldn't take the bright light of the room at first sight. Bruce was the first person she saw and spoke to him in a still fatigued voice, "What time is it?"

Bruce checked his wristwatch, "It's now… 1:05."

"Then good afternoon." She greeted him, still very tired.

"You okay?" Bruce went straight to the question in a caring way.

"I'm fine. One bullet isn't gonna stop me." She said in a quiet, but confident tone, "But if it weren't for… where's Dick?"

Bruce pointed to where his very first protege slept. Barbara sat up to see his sleeping form and smiled at him, even if his snoring sounded like a pig.

"If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here." Bruce made the sentence for her, "Oh, and uh… I got a call from your dad."

She turned her attention back to Bruce, "What did he say?"

A long sigh escaped from his mouth before speaking, "He said he's busy tracking down the Penguin."

Barbara eye's widened, "No. Tell him don't."

Bruce was confused, "What are you…?"

"Penguin knows who I am," Barbara explained, making Bruce's eyes also widen, "And he's most likely…"

"Going after your father right now." He finished her sentence. He was good at that. He is a detective after all, but instead he reassured her, "Your father will be fine. He's been through alot, so this won't be any different."

"Yeah? Well, I hope so. I want that piece of sh…"

"Barbara," Bruce said sternly, "Watch your language."

"Sorry. I just want the Penguin taken down."

"Don't worry. They'll find him soon enough." He reassured her, making her relax, but he had to ask, "Anyways, a while ago, you were murmuring something in your sleep? Something about Dick… _killing_ someone?"

Upon hearing this, she hesitated to speak, "He… came in and killed the three guards in a matter of seconds."

"Kill?"

"In a violent way."

Bruce stared down at the floor in long thought, "Dick doesn't kill people. I didn't train him to do that, and he didn't tell me either."

"Let's be honest, would he really tell you that he killed people?"

"Dick tells me everything."

"So you know about the rape thing?"

"Yes, but nothing about killing."

Barbara lied back down to think, "Bruce… I think the reason Dick killed those guys, was because of… me."

Bruce thought about that for a moment, then realised she was right. Since he knew that Dick always had strong feelings for Barbara, it would make sense why he acted this way. "You're right."

"Maybe… maybe I should… lie low for a while."

"As a matter of fact, I already discussed that with your dad on the phone. You'll be staying in my penthouse, downtown."

 _That fast? Damn._ Barbara was surprised it was already discussed and disclosed, "Okay but… What about clothes? And pajamas and such?"

"Tim and Cassandra's sorting that out."

"Wait… Tim?" Barbara wanted to point that out, "You actually got him to do that?"

"Yes."

Then suddenly, a very loud yawn came from Dick, and a groan as well. Opening his eyes slowly, he had a cheeky smile on his face, something he always puts on when he wakes up.

"Afternoon, Dick." The last Wayne greeted.

Richard didn't pay attention, like he was unresponsive. He looked out the window to view Gotham's skyline.

"Dick?" Bruce was feeling worried when he didn't respond the first time. Was there something wrong?

"Dick!" Barbara called out as if he was a dog.

The sound of her voice made him twitch and look at the two of them, "Wh… what?"

"Good afternoon, you dog." She teased him, although she had second thoughts about calling him a dog.

"Hey, Babs." He stood up and stretched for a while, then walked towards her bed and gently put his left hand on her right shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good to know," he let go of her softly and looked out the window again. He covered his eyes and reached for the window blinds, "Man, it's overwhelmingly bright."

Barbara smirked, "What happened to being all whelmed, huh?"

"Not today, Babs. Not… today." After finally closing the blinds, he sighed, "What did the doctor say?"

"The bullet didn't hit any major structures, so that's a good thing," Barbara explained, "And I can actually be released later on today. Just a few more procedures, then I'm good to go."

Dick nodded, "And since the Penguin knows who you are…"

"Wait, I never told you that. How do you know?"

"Simple, eavesdropping. I was actually listening to you guys talk."

"So you were pretending to be asleep?"

"It's like playing dead." The former boy wonder shrugged as if it were nothing, "Not that hard."

She snorted in response, crossing her arms, "Easy for you to say."

Dick kneeled down next to her bed, rubbing her shoulder, "Don't be like that, Babs. I'll teach you next time."

Rolling her eyes was her only response. _Why are you so cute?_

"Anyways, back to the main topic," Bruce didn't feel comfortable by looking at young love, "I already talked to Barbara and she'll be staying in my penthouse for the time being."

"Sounds like a plan." Dick clasped his hands together and walked towards the door and opening it.

"Where are you going?" Barbara suddenly had a crack in her voice. She didn't know where that came from.

"I'm just gonna get something for you. You can't be going out half-naked into the streets, silly." Then he walked out the door, closing it gently.

Barbara rubbed her throat and asked herself, _What the hell was with that voice crack?_

…

 _ **One hour later…**_

"Alright, Miss Gordon, you are done with all the procedures," the Doctor announced, "You are good to go."

"Thanks, Doc." She was now wearing a navy blue jacket, underneath was her grey tank top, and blue jeans that Dick had gotten for her.

"Although I should tell you this." He moved in closer to whisper to her, "Injuries like this usually heal from about 3-4 days."

Barbara's head backed up, she was feeling demented. She nodded and walked away.

"Goodbye now." The doctor waved at her. She waved back at him and continued to walk forward.

Dick was sitting down, wearing his favourite shades, texting somebody. Barbara was curious to know who it was. Then Richard noticed her, "Oh, hey! Ready to go?"

She had a blank expression on her face, "Who were you texting?"

"Zatanna." He said so simply.

It made Barbara twitch her eyes. She didn't know why she was acting this way, "What did she say?"

"Said she hopes you get well soon."

 _Bullshit. She's probably trying to play nice so she can get to Dick again. Wait… what am I saying?_ Barbara was really confused with herself.

"You okay, Babs?" Dick was starting to feel worried, "You seem… off?"

"Who? Me?" She pointed at herself, "I'm fine. Let's go. Bruce is waiting for us on the ground floor." And she walked towards the elevator.

Dick followed, telling himself, _You're right Dick. Girls are weird._

…

In the elevator, it was very awkward between the two of them. Thankfully for Barbara, there was no stopping on other floors as they went down. She wanted to ask him a question, "Dick?"

"Yeah?" He was leaning on the side.

"You know that three guards who nearly… you know?"

"What about them?"

Taking a few deep breaths, she said, "You know that you killed them, right?"

Dick didn't respond. He had a dark expression on his face. Barbara didn't know if she had to feel worried… or frightened.

"Dick?"

Still no response.

"Dick!" She raised her voice.

His body slightly jerked back into reality, "Sorry, I spaced out."

"You don't have to tell me, it's fine." After seeing his dark glare, she no longer wanted to know.

"No, I can tell you right now." Dick offered her.

Barbara pursed her lips, struggling to make a decision. Should she know now, or never?

"Just tell me later." She said beneath her breath

"Alright. Sorry about that." Richard apologised sincerely.

Barbara smiled lightly and shook her head, "You don't have to apologise."

"Okay."

…

Once they were both on the ground floor, they proceeded to the main entrance, not speaking to one another.

"Is Alfred picking us up?" Barbara asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Bruce had to go out the back side of the hospital so he could get to him."

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows, "Why did he have to go round the back?"

"Both the Paparazzi and the live news broadcasts found out he was here. They've been bugging him since he got here."

Barbara chuckled, "Well… the media kinda goes crazy when they see Bruce Wayne, of all people, in public."

"Yeah. Anyways, they'll pick us up then we head straight to the penthouse." Dick replied before they finally reached the main entrance. He opened the door for her, like a gentleman, and gestured with his hand telling to go ahead, and handed out his other, "Ladies first."

Barbara played along. Smirking slyly and spoke formally, accepting his hand, "Why thank you."

Their short banter immediately ended as the sounds of cameras flashing and people calling for Bruce Wayne, the billionaire pulling up in his Rolls Royce Phantom. Bruce opened the car door and told something to Alfred before diving through the crowd of paparazzi, trying to get to Dick and Barbara who stayed near the entrance since they thought it was dangerous if the moved any further.

"Mr. Wayne, can we get a shot right here!?"

"Mr. Wayne, with you being a socialite, why not show some smiles to the camera!?"

Bruce kept pushing through, swatting away at any microphone or camera coming close to him. He couldn't be bothered with this right now.

Dick smirked and whispered to Barbara, "If I haven't explained to you why Bruce never goes out at day or at night in public unless it's a special occasion, _**this**_ is why."

She laughed in response.

Once Bruce finally made it to them and instantly said, "Let's go. Quickly, I told Alfred to stay and wait for us a block away from here."

…

As the trio walked the block, they still followed, but their questions changed. Now they wanted to know who Dick was and why Barbara Gordon was here.

"Mr. Wayne, why is the daughter of the Police Commissioner with you?"

"Mr. Wayne, is this boy your son?" This made Dick try to suppress a laugh.

Barbara was getting annoyed as well. She didn't like the camera's pointing at her and the people trying to ask her questions. It made her feel very exposed. Even more so that people on the news will be talking about her. Now she fully understood why Bruce goes out in public like this.

Dick looked at her frown. He didn't like it when she frowned, so he took the shades off his face and put them on her. Barbara looked at him surprisingly.

He smiled sweetly, "They're for you, whenever you go out."

Barbara wanted to respond, but she couldn't utter words out, so she only smiled nodded. She was now wearing Dick's favourite shades. He never let anyone use them. And he's letting her use it.

They finally reached the car, walking up behind it. Bruce opened the right side door and let Dick and Barbara in. After closing it, he opened his and went it. Before he closed his door, he told Alfred to start moving, the butler doing so.

Once they were finally away from all the paparazzi, Alfred greeted Barbara, "Good afternoon, Miss Gordon."

"Hi, Alfred." She greeted him back, taking off Dick's shades and folding its sides and putting on her seatbelt. She didn't let it go. She held them very firmly, not wanting to let it go.

 _Why am I holding it so firm?_ She asked herself, _It's just a pair of shades that… belong to Dick._ She looked at him and noticed that he was sleeping again and looked at his sleeping form again. _It's so cute… the way he sleeps. Wait… what am I saying?_

"How is your injury?" Alfred asked, eyes on the road, but very attentive.

"It's fine. It healed so fast."

"How is that possible?"

She lifted her arms, "I don't know. The doctor said an injury like this should heal from 3-4 days. So I don't know how it healed so quickly."

"Think about it, Barbara." Bruce said. He was in a comfortable position in the front seat, he was tired as well.

"What do you mean, 'think about it'?"

He laughed quietly, "If the wound healed so quickly, WHY did it heal so quickly?"

"Um…" She took some thinking, which was unusual for her. She, herself, is a very smart individual, so surely she could figure it out. But that wasn't the case. She was close minded about this, "I actually don't know."

Bruce smiled and turned his head to look at her and explained, "Zatanna healed you overnight."

Her eyes widened as she slightly adjusted her sitting position. "Why would Zatanna heal me? I actually don't get along with her at all."

The billionaire turned his head back to relax, "It doesn't matter if you don't get along or not."

"But why did she…"

"Just ask her when you see her." That was the last thing she heard from him as he took a nap. It was just her and Alfred who were awake.

"Have you rested already, Miss Gordon?" The loyal Wayne butler questioned her politely.

"I have, thank you Alfred." She replied before she turned all her attention to Dick, who slept quietly like a baby. _He's so cute._

…

 _ **Downtown Gotham (High-end Apartments)**_

 _ **March 22, 16:31 EST**_

"We're here," Alfred announced as he drove down a smooth ramp that brought them underground a 23-storey building. Underground, the entire place was white. White walls, white ceiling, white pillars and a white floor. They were in an underground parking, filled with sports cars with most dark coloured and some bright.

There was a red Pagani Huayra, three Lamborghini's; one matte black Reventon, one brown Huracan, one dark blue Aventador. There was also, a midnight purple Maserati GranTurismo, a blue Ford GT, a silver Aston Martin Vanquish, a white Tesla Model S, a sports red Ferrari 458 and Bruce's personal favourite when he isn't Batman or using the Batmobile, an orange Jaguar C-X75. Barbara stared in awe looking at the cars, her jaw was hanging.

"Why are you so surprised?" Bruce was wide awake, and he noticed her shocked expression and joked with the Commissioner's daughter, "I have cars like those back in the manor."

There was no response, as if she was hypnotized.

Dick was also awake, with a sly smile on his face looking at Barbara. They were just waiting for Alfred to park the car in an open slot. The Rolls Royce was parked near an elevator. They got out of the car as Alfred locked it with the car keys, hearing the beep a split second afterwards.

As they were getting into the elevator, that had just arrived and opened its doors, Barbara was still looking at the cars. Dick brought up his hand in front of her and snapped his fingers, making her blink. She looked at him with a dumbfounded face and asked in an innocent voice, "What happened?"

Richard smirked, "You were fantasizing about those cars?" He pointed towards the parked luxurious automobiles.

She punched his arm, making him flinch a bit.

"Ow! Why?" He rubbed his arm lightly. Barbara knew where to hit him. She knows his weaknesses.

Her tone was moderately raised and viciously pointed at him, "I do NOT… _fantasize_!"

"Hey!" Bruce scolded them both, "Knock it off."

They didn't say a word. The message was loud and clear. As they walked into the elevator, Alfred pressed the button that brought the elevator up to the 23rd floor, where Bruce's penthouse was.

"You know, I actually never been to your penthouse." Barbara commented.

"That's because I never told you about it." Bruce chuckled, leaning on the left side of the elevator. Dick, stood next to him, while Alfred and Barbara were both on the right.

"Dick, did you know about the penthouse?" The redhead asked the black haired 19-year-old.

"Yup." He had his head held high.

Barbara was shocked to hear a quick 'yup' as a response, "How 'bout Tim?"

"He knows as well."

"And you never told me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You never asked."

 _Touché._ Barbara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms playfully. Dick snickered at her then pulled out his phone to do something. Barbara took a small glimpse, but didn't see anything.

Dick was texting Zatanna.

…

D: _Are you guys ready?_

Z: _Just waiting…_

…

Three minutes later, the elevator reached the penthouse. The doors slid apart and Barbara gazed at the penthouse. Again, huge. Marble flooring, huge glass windows and rectangular shaped chandeliers.

"Wow." That was the only thing that came out of her mouth. _Wow._

"Yeah. Seven bedrooms, six bathrooms, two ballrooms… AND a panoramic view of all of Gotham." Dick gave some specific detail on what Bruce's penthouse had possessed. Barbara's jaw dropped. She loved this place already. But there was only one problem, she thought. It was too quiet. And slightly dim.

"Why is it so dark?" Barbara had to complain a bit, "Where are the light switches?"

"Near the dining room," Alfred said, placing the car keys on a small dish on top of a well-carved wooden desk, "Just go straight ahead then turn left. You'll find the light switches there."

"Okay, great." Then she walked ahead. Bruce and Dick didn't follow, but they were smiling at each other as Dick quickly texted Zatanna.

…

D: _She's coming!_

Z: _Were ready!_

…

Barbara then took a left, just as Alfred instructed her, and repeated to herself, "Light switch, light switch, where the hell are you?"

It took her a while to find it, since it was pretty dark. Eventually, she found them, "Aha! There you are."

Suddenly, once flicking the switch, she was met by a huge, happy cheer of multiple voices. It honestly scared her, making her scream a little.

"SUPRISE!"

…

 _ **Chapter 2 DONE!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Also, Bruce Wayne's penthouse takes some inspiration from the one in 'The Dark Knight' and the reason why I added those specific car names and brands, is because I want to explore the side of Bruce Wayne that I usually don't see much in both comics, novels, films and TV shows. Sure, I saw him drive nice luxury cars in the movies, but I want to dig deeper into this. To see what else he has. He's a billionaire after all, so why not?**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	3. Why am I your Best Friend?

_**Chapter 3: Why am I your Best Friend?**_

 _ **Sorry for the hiatus. I'm extremely busy with school and stuff like that.**_

 _ **But two chapters in; eleven followers! Thank you guys so much! I won't let you down with this story! And thank you octogirl for the third time! This story is hopefully going to reach new heights!**_

 _ **Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Downtown Gotham (High-end Apartments)**_

 _ **August 22, 16:45 EST**_

"SURPRISE!" The team was there, most of them. It consisted of Wally, Artemis, Cassie, Tim, Conner, M'gann and Zatanna. Kaldur, Raquel and the rest weren't present for some reason.

Barbara screamed. She held her heart, it was beating like African drums. "What the fuck!?"

"Language!" Bruce said out loud from afar, making the others chuckle or roll their eyes.

"Sorry!" Barbara called out before focusing on the members who were present in front of her, "What are you guys doing here?"

Cassie took a step forward and wrapped her right arm around Barbara's neck, not applying too much present due to the fact that she's a demigod. She explained why they were there in a clear voice so her best friend could understand, "Well, Dick thought it was a brilliant idea to come here and surprise you."

"He wanted it to be extra special for you," Wally added then murmured jokingly, chuckling to himself, "Even though he is dog."

Artemis, who was next to him, heard this and got annoyed. She nudged her boyfriend's shoulder, making the speedster silently squeal in pain. She whispered ferociously, "Wally!"

"Sorry." He started to rub his shoulder 'slowly'.

Barbara was surprised upon hearing this, "This was… Dick's idea?"

"He also said that it would make you happy." Zatanna was smiling at her. To Barbara, she didn't buy it. She never got along with the magician mainly because she used to have a romantic relationship with Dick.

The redhead snorted and replied, "He doesn't need to make me happy by throwing a surprise party?"

"I don't need to what?" Dick walked into the dining room, stunning Barbara. Thankfully, to her benefit, he didn't hear anything of what she said.

Barbara, spoke aloud in a fake cheerful voice and walked towards him to embrace him, "Nothing! I'm just so shocked you made the others do this!"

Dick rubbed the back of his head, with a cheeky smile on his face, "Well… it's their day-offs. Specifically them."

M'gann whispered something to Conner, to which he replied, "No, Kaldur said he and the others won't be able to follow up. He said they'll be busy." The Martian nodded in understanding.

Dick heard the half-kryptonian and asked disappointedly, "Wait. The others aren't coming?"

"Nope." The Martian spoke for her boyfriend.

"That's a shame." Bruce appeared at the doorway and he waved, "Team."

"Batman." The squad nodded and greeted the billionaire formally, making him chuckle.

"Please, just Bruce. Batman is taking a break for tonight." He kept a smile, then he heard something beep. It was his watch, "Well, I got a board meeting to attend then heading back to the manor, so do as you please, but don't break anything." With that, he walked away, towards the elevator.

The Grayson sighed and looked back at the redhead, "Alright! Bruce is gone and since the rest aren't coming, what do you want to do?"

…

 _ **March 23, 00:16 EST**_

Barbara had decided to have an Iron Man trilogy marathon. They obviously had popcorn and drinks to enjoy themselves. By the end of 'Iron Man 3', Cassie and Tim felt tired so they stayed in one of the bedrooms to sleep in for the night before telling Barbara that they brought her clothes for her stay and that it was in a large luggage bag in one of the other bedrooms. Conner and M'gann had gotten a bit bored so they also went to one of the bedroom's in the penthouse for some action. But Wally and Artemis, on the other hand, started arguing about the Iron Man trilogy.

"Wally listen to me. Iron Man 2 is better than Iron Man 1!" Artemis argued. This made Wally noiselessly laugh hysterically.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Iron Man 2 is the definition of a shit sequel! It's like Transformers 2!"

"Stop right there," Artemis held a hand high and groaned, "If you're gonna compare a superhero franchise to films full of explosions, giant talking robots that turn into cars and hot chicks who don't do anything but look like damsels in distress… Can't even take you seriously!"

As the pair went on, they decided to their 'conversation' elsewhere since the tone in their voices started to rise, so they walked away.

Finally it was silent, as Dick was fast asleep, like a baby once again. Barbara and Zatanna looked at his sleeping form. Adorable. It was starting to get awkward, so Barbara started a conversation.

"Zatanna?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you… did you ever have fights with Dick?" She asked innocently. It was a question she wanted answered. Obviously, she knew about the former relationship but was still clueless as to what caused the fallout between them, and how they're still both in good terms.

"No," The magician replied so simply, "We never had a fight."

"Then… if you don't mind me asking but… how did you two break up?" Zatanna didn't speak for almost four seconds, which frightened the redhead.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," she apologised, "I know it's a very sensitive topic but I just wanted to know. You don't have to answer."

"It's fine, I'll tell you," Zatanna seemed to be very open and was willing to , "Honestly, we were fine in the beginning. Going out for lunch and dinner, movies. Kissing. Y'know, the usual stuff."

"So… why'd you guys break up?"

"Well… two years into our relationship, I told him that it wasn't gonna last forever, even if we love each other. He was hesitant in ending but soon did so afterwards. So we just remained friends. It's still fun being around him, but as a friend."

The redhead nodded in understanding and replied, "Oh… okay."

Then, they heard the sounds of a girl moaning and screaming of excitement. It was M'gann, getting busy with Conner.

"Oh yeah! Conner… oh FUCK! Yes, yes. YES!" The two girls could hear her screams of pleasure echo from one of the bedrooms.

Barbara blushed ripe like a tomato, which got her thinking again, "How was sex with Dick?"

This question made the smirk and gave a long sigh, "Good. But I don't think it's anything compared to what M'gann and Conner are doing right now." More screams and loud moans were heard.

"Do you… both still do it from time to time?" Barbara knew she was entering private territory, but her mind and mouth insisted.

Zatanna smirked and gave a cute giggle, "Relax Barbara, we're just friends," She then paused after seeing Barbara giving her a look, meaning that she didn't believe her. Zatanna sighed and spoke again, "Okay. Sometimes it can be intimate, but it doesn't go anywhere after kissing."

Barbara smiled at her, but it disappeared instantly. She gazed at Dick and frowned. Zatanna didn't like the sight of it.

"Are… you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried for him."

Zatanna also turned to look at Dick, "What about him?"

"He didn't tell you… didn't he?"

The female magician raised an eyebrow, "Didn't tell me what?"

Barbara sighed, "He killed three people that night when he rescued me."

Zatanna's eyes widened, "He… what?"

"I was nearly raped and murdered if he didn't come and save me. But let alone kill them?"

"Killing people? That doesn't sound like Dick at all."

"It goes against everything Bruce trained us to be. We fight the bad guys, but we don't kill them. It's an oath, basically. But…"

Then she remembered something Bruce told her earlier in the car. Her eyes widened, slightly scaring Zatanna.

"Uh… Barbara? You okay?" She waved her hands in front of her face to see if she was still in the real world.

After two waves, Barbara snapped back into reality, blinking rapidly, "I have to ask you something else."

"What is it?"

"Did you heal me when I was in the hospital?"

Zatanna was quick to respond, "Yes. It was me."

"Why?" After hearing this, Zatanna thought to herself, questioning if Barbara was actually smart or likes to ask dumb questions that she should figure out.

"It was Dick's idea." once giving one piece of information, Barbara wanted to know more.

"So… Dick asked you to heal me?"

"Yes," she replied, "It was early in the morning, but it was urgent and I wanted to help."

"You… wanted to help me?"

Zatanna was so surprised that Barbara was asking a lot of ridiculous questions, "Of course I wanted to help! Sure we didn't get along before, but now I want to get to know you more."

Barbara couldn't speak. Zatanna, despite not liking each other too much, was willing to give a new friendship a shot.

"Dick's says you're his best friend besides Wally and he wants you to be happy." The redhead became disheartened hearing this.

She wanted to scream and cry because Dick saw her as… a best friend. But she had to act cool as she knew she couldn't show her anger physically because it could ruin the quiet moment. "Oh… well… I'm glad to hear that."

Suddenly, a small groan came out of Dick's mouth. He was adjusting his sleeping position.

"Best friend huh?" Barbara spoke in a mildly dark voice.

"Yup."

The female Gordon was really unhappy at this point. Why does Dick see her as a friend? Was it because she's too hot for him? Or was it because Wally told her that he had the personality of 'a dog' two years prior? There were so many questions that she was asking herself. It was too much for her, so she decided to go to bed. Letting out a fake but buyable yawn, she spoke up, "Oh would you look at the time. It's late."

"You gonna go to bed?" Zatanna asked as she watched Barbara slowly stand up.

"Mmmhmm," the redhead stretched her arms and legs. She had been in an Indian sitting position for too long, "What about you Z?"

"Well…" she stopped as she turned her head to look at Dick, "I was thinking that we should put him in bed too."

Barbara raised her eyebrow, slightly confused by what she just heard, "You're saying, just put him in bed so he can be comfortable right?"

Zatanna chuckled, "Oh Barbara, at 18-years-old, you have the thoughts of a 12-year-old boy."1

…

It didn't take long for the both of them to carry Dick to a nearby bedroom and lie him down on the bed. To the two girls, surprisingly, his weight was nothing at all.

"You staying overnight?" Barbara inquired the female Zatara, "New York is pretty far unless you use magic. But you seem pretty tired."

It was true, Zatanna did look tired as she let out a long yawn. "You're right, I'll sleep in another room."

"Do you know where to go?"

"Yeah, I've been here before. And if I can remember, this penthouse consists of seven bedrooms and six bathrooms."

"Oh. Alright then, uh… good night?" Barbara was still trying to learn Zatanna, mainly because they were testing out their new friendship.

"Good night Barbara. Or do you prefer Babs?"

The redhead smiled and laughed a bit, "I think calling me Barbara suits you more."

Zatanna gave one more quick smile before walking out the doorway of the bedroom. It was massive. Massive that it could fit more than fifty people. The bed was king-sized and the glass windows showcased a great view of the Gotham skyline. Barbara could only think that this was most likely just a small chunk of Bruce's wealth. But she couldn't think about that now. She was more focused searching for the luggage bag Cassie and Tim had for her. Luckily, her search was short.

It was a large green Rimowa bag laid down on its back. The bag was open already. Babs kneeled down to see what Cassie and Tim bought for her. There were shopping bags with the brands of Uniqlo, Guess, Zara, H&M and… Victoria's Secret?

Barbara was surprised it was there, but out of curiosity, she got the bag's handles to see what was inside. _Oh God._

Reaching into it, she got something and pulled it out. It was black lingerie. Her face turned red as she quickly stuffed it back into the bag and gently tossed it to the side. _Cassie, you bitch!_

Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she texted Cassie. She didn't care if she was sleeping or not in the other room. Fictional fumes came out of her nose.

 _B: WTF Cass!?_

She waited for a response, until she heard a ding.

 _C: What?_

 _B: You bought me lingerie!? For what?_

 _C: Ok look, in my defense, I thought it was sexy and it suited you perfectly._

Barbara didn't put down any words, instead she replied back with an angry emoji.

 _C: jeez! Calm the fuck down Barb!_

 _B: But of all things, lingerie?_

 _C: YES! For u to impress and turn on Dick._

At this point, Barbara had concluded that Cassie crossed a line. She felt hurt, like . She felt hurt because she remembered what Zatanna said. That Dick saw her as a friend. Her emotions flowed as she replied back.

 _B: f u_

That was the last thing she texted before closing her phone to continue looking at the other shopping bags. Grabbing the Uniqlo bag first, it only consisted of sleepwear, since they were very comfortable to wear. Next were the three other brands. The clothes were all for casual wear; shirts, pants, jackets, etc.

Grabbing a grey shirt and white lounge pants from the Uniqlo bag, she walked into the bathroom. Again, white. Then she quickly stripped herself out of her clothes, including her bra and leaving her undergarments on, and wore the pajamas. Looking at the mirror, she looked sexy in those pajamas, especially with a ponytail on.

"Well, this is one thing Cassie did well, buy me comfortable clothes for sleeping." She whispered just in case she doesn't wake up Dick. Then it hit her. Barbara realised she didn't mean to say those words to Cassandra. It was just a small emotional wave.

Walking out of the bathroom, she grabbed her phone to see that Cassie left her a message. It read;

 _C: sorry ;_; at least put them on?_

Barbara sighed and hesitated. All the beautiful redhead wanted was to go to bed and have a good night sleep. But at the same time, the black lingerie would probably look nice on her.

 _B: ok. And apology accepted :)_

 _C: send me a picture! i wanna see that hot body of yours! And let your hair loose!_

At the end of her text was an emoji with its tongue sticking out with hearts for eyes. Barbara quietly chuckled before replying 'ok' again and closing her phone for the second time. Looking at the Victoria's Secret bag, she chanted to herself, _Confidence Babs. Confidence!_

She grabbed the bag and took out the lingerie, walking into the bathroom once more, bringing her phone with her this time. Taking out her pajamas, including her panties, she put it on. And she had to admit. She was looking good in it. Her body was stunning in every way and it fit her perfectly. The black stockings on her legs were alluring for any man who were to gaze at her. Her cleavage was clearly shown as she arched her body in many directions, trying to apply seductive poses to her appearance. But there was one issue. The ponytail. She realised it was not needed at all. She let it loose and watched her hair flow down naturally. Moving her hair a little and looking at the mirror. Very sexy.

 _My goodness Barbara. You're a sex goddess right now._ Taking out her phone, she took a few pictures of herself using the mirror before sending the photos to Cassie. After two minutes, the demi-goddess replied.

 _C: Babs, if i was a boy i would bend you over and fck the living shit out of you!_

 _B: i know u would ;)_

 _C: anyways, have a good night sleep. i'm tired af_

 _B: same. gud night blondie_

Barbara closed her phone and opened the bathroom door. That was her biggest mistake yet.

Why?

Because Dick was awake. Well… half-awake

Barbara froze. Paralyzed. Literally couldn't move.

"D… Dick?"

He lay in the bed, his eyes still groggy, but smiled, "Nice lingerie."

She began to stutter, never had she stuttered before, "It… i… it's not what it looks like! I swear!"

He sat up slowly, keeping the smile on his face still, "Were you testing it out or…?"

"I was… nothing else."

"I believe you."

Barbara tilted her head slightly and raised a brow, "You do?"

This time, Dick got up and walked closer to her, and man was he taller than her! He placed a hand on her shoulder and reassured her, "Barbara, relax. Of course I believe you."

"O… okay."

"Go back and change to your pj's then go to bed."

Barbara gave him a smug look, "Are you treating me like a child?"

"Yes," Dick said in a strict voice, "Now go change and come back."

"Yes daddy." She said sarcastically but followed his instructions accordingly. Now in her pajamas and out of the lingerie, placing it aside, she jumped into bed. But Dick was outside the room, confusing Barbara, "You're not gonna sleep here?"

"I'm not the kind of guy who sleeps around." He explained because like Bruce, he was technically a playboy as well.

"Dick, this is different. Come on. It's just you and me, best friends sleeping together." She pleaded him.

The last Grayson smiled, "Give me a minute." He walked into the bathroom to change. He came out in a white tank top and boxers, and joined Barbara in the bed.

"This is nice and cozy." The redhead commented.

"Sure is," Dick replied, "Goodnight Babs."

"Goodnight Dick." Then the lights were off and it was quiet. Only for thirty seconds.

"Babs. Guess what."

"What?" Her eyes were already closed and she covered her head in her pillows.

"Don't you think it's funny that I saw my best friend in the sexiest lingerie I have ever seen?"

"If you mention this to any of the boys… I will cut your balls off." Her voice was muffled yet scary beneath the pillows.

"Yes bestie." Then it was finally silent after that. Richard had fallen asleep quick. However, Barbara was secretly still awake.

There were tears streaming down her face. She was trying so hard not to sob out loud.

 _Dick._ She asked him in her mind, _Why am I your best friend? Why can't I be… something more?_

 _..._

 _ **Chapter 3 DONE!**_

 _ **Once again, I am so sorry for the delay, I wish this could've been uploaded sooner. Have any of you watched 'The LEGO Batman Movie'? I loved it a lot! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of it!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	4. Barbara's Urges

_**Chapter 4: Barbara's Urges**_

 _ **My sincere apologies for not uploading sooner. Thanks to all the readers and fellow authors who have been following up with this story. I really appreciate it 100%! I was, at one point, thinking of giving this story to someone else who would've liked to take over. Still thinking about it, though. Just wanted to let you know.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**_

…

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **August 23, 11:30 EST**_

It was already late morning. Barbara lay in bed, snoozing away. That was, until she opened her eyes slowly. Letting out a long yawn, she sat up and stretched her arms, then her legs. The blinds on her right were covering the glass window. It was glowing dark orange in some places. Barbara got up and walked towards the blinds, opening them. An aurora of yellow light made her close her eyes instantly.

"Man, that's bright!" She quickly turned away, opening her eyes again and walking out of the bedroom door and murmuring to herself, "I should continue working nights."

Then she smelt the scent of bacon being cooked. She took an extensive sniff and sighed long fully. "Yeah. That's M'gann's cooking."

She followed the scent until she reached the kitchen area. The others were already eating away their breakfast. French toast, eggs, bacon. Zatanna, Artemis, and Wally were eating together while Conner helped M'gann with cooking breakfast.

Zatanna was first to notice Barbara, "Morning Redhead."

"Haha, very funny." She smirked at the teasing remark, then she noticed that Cassie, Tim, and Dick weren't present. Dick, Barbara said in her head, Why am I so constantly worried about you?

"Have a seat here!" Artemis offered the chair next to her, which Barbara gladly accepted.

"Where are the others?" Barbara inquired as she sat down.

M'gann responded, "Cassie and Tim said they have a mission to do, so they left early."

"Okay… what about…"

"Dick said he had to meet up with Bruce about something," Wally answered her.

"What's that… something? Did he mention anything else?"

"Nope." He replied in a muffled voice. He had a mouthful of bacon.

Artemis got annoyed and jokingly scolded her boyfriend, "Didn't your mom ever teach you about manners?"

Wally held a finger, gesturing her to wait. Swallowing his bacon, he spoke, "Come on babe. This is who I am."

"Great," Barbara said quietly and nodded in understanding, but frowned unexpectedly.

"Hey, what's with the sudden frown?" M'gann sounded like a concerned mother while she handed her a plate with bacon and eggs.

"It's nothing," She tried to change the subject, but with a Martian in the room, she knew that there was no place to keep a secret.

"Come on, you can tell us." Conner motivated, "You wouldn't want M'gann ripping it out of you. Of course, she won't do that though. Right?" He stared at his girlfriend.

"Relax, I won't," M'gann reassured him, "Never again."

Barbara hesitated to speak.

"We won't judge you or anything like that." Zatanna encouraged her.

It took a few seconds for Barbara to conjure up some confidence to speak up, "I have a problem."

"Like struggling to speak? You definitely do have a problem." Wally said.

"Wally!" Artemis hissed at him.

"Joking!"

"Quiet!" Zatanna silenced the couple and focused on Barbara, "What's the problem?"

"Well… it's uh… Y'know?"

"It's about Dick isn't it?" M'gann figured it out without tapping into her mind.

The redhead sighed, "It is about Dick."

Conner whispered to M'gann, "Is this gonna be girl talk?"

"Yup."

"Alright!" Conner clasped his hands and walked to where Wally was sitting, "Come on Wally, we're going."

"Wait, what?" He asked with eyes wide, still chewing on his bacon, as Conner grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Is it girl talk again?"

"It is girl talk, and since it's uninteresting for us guys, we're going." He started to drag Wally towards him.

"Since when do you know that it's uninteresting for guys?"

"I learned that the hard way, now let's go!"

Once the two boys were out of sight, the girls all crowded around Barbara, making her feel uncomfortable, "Is it me? Or is girl talk extremely creepy sometimes?"

"Maybe it's just you," Artemis suggested.

"Okay, okay. What's your problem with Dick?" Zatanna asked the one and only important question.

Barbara closed her eyes then opened them with a sigh, "You were right, Z."

"About what?"

"About Dick saying that I'm his best friend and all." She put her arms on the table and slanted.

M'gann placed her hand on Barbara's shoulder, trying to comfort her, "You gonna be okay?"

Putting herself back in a more comfortable sitting position, she shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so. Maybe? Oh, who am I kidding!? I don't fucking know!" She placed her hands on her face, muffling a groan. She wasn't crying, just very upset.

Artemis analyzed Barbara's actions. That was when she realized something, "Barbara?"

"What?" Her voice was muffled by her hands.

"I know what your 'real' problem is."

"You do?" The redhead let her hands off her face as she looked at the blonde.

The archer nodded before speaking, "You're having an obsession."

…

(With Conner and Wally)

"Girl talk again!?" Wally exclaimed in disappointment, "That's like the 54th time this year!"

"Well… they're girls," Conner chuckled as the pair walked along the Gotham streets, "What can you do?"

"That's true." The speedster sighed before munching on his last piece of bacon, "What's the plan now?"

"Your choice Wally."

"Hmmm." Wally put himself into a thinking position, with his thumb stroking his own chin, "Wanna go see a movie?"

"No."

"Okay uh…" Wally tapped his foot to the ground quickly, "Wanna eavesdrop on the girls?"

"Fuck no!" The Kryptonian raised his voice, "Do you have any idea how stupid that is?"

Wally had a smile on his face, "But it's something we never did before."

"Wally! Don't!" Conner warned the speedster, but it was too late as he zoomed all the way back to the apartment building. You fucking idiot.

…

(Back with the girls)

"Is this really necessary?" Barbara asked in a frustrated tone, "Do I have to talk about Dick?"

"We do!" Zatanna replied, "Otherwise you wouldn't be able to get over it."

The redhead groaned. Barbara, without any doubt from her teammates' knowledge, is a natural at leadership. She knew how to give orders, and how to take control when a situation calls for it. But talking about her feelings wasn't something she specialized at.

"I'm gonna fucking regret this." Barbara crossed her arms in a pouty manner.

"Don't be such a bitch and just lie down here on the sofa." Artemis was starting to get slightly annoyed by her behavior. Luckily, Barbara listened. Before lying down, she adjusted some of the pillows' positions to feel more comfortable.

"Now," Artemis sat down on a chair close to the sofa, "How do you feel Barbara?"

"Just fine."

"Don't lie."

"Fine." She huffed, "I feel… empty."

"Mind elaborating on that?"

Barbara breathed in more air, "Every time I see Dick and he doesn't acknowledge the way I want him to, I feel empty."

M'gann and Zatanna had puzzled looks on their faces

Artemis, "He doesn't acknowledge you in what sense?"

The redhead groaned and put her hands on her face again, "In a loving sense!"

Artemis nodded, taking in the most important information ever, "What do you want him to say to do?"

God this is embarrassing! Barbara cursed in her mind.

I can hear you, you know? She forgot that M'gann was there with them.

"Well?"

"I want him to love me. I want him to give me kisses every day. I want him to take me out to dinner… or watch a movie together!" She began to tear up. Something she didn't want to happen. She refused to show any sadness, too bad for her it was failing.

Zatanna put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her, "It's okay."

"Anything else Barbara?" M'gann smirked for some reason.

"What's the smirk for?" Barbara looked at her funny.

"I think you want Dick to do something else to you?"

Barbara had a shocked expression on her face. You read my mind? You bitch!

"You want Dick to what?" Zatanna leaned in close.

Her heart was beating fast as she knew she couldn't escape this situation. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Take your time." Artemis waited patiently.

M'gann then frowned, " Actually, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to Barbara its fi…"

"I WANT HIM TO FUCK ME!"

Zatanna and Artemis' eyes widened and they blushed hard. The both of them didn't expect to hear that. M'gann, on the other hand, mouthed 'wow'.

…

(With Conner and Wally)

Conner went up the elevator, he groaned as it took too long to reach the penthouse floor. Upon its opening, he saw Wally behind a pillar. He was listening to the conversation.

"Wally!" Conner quietly screamed, "Stop it! Let's go!" He gestured to the elevator.

"Shhh!" The speedster shushed him, his index finger on his lips, "You're missing out! Come here!"

Conner slowly walked towards him, "Why are you doing this? You do know this could ruin your relationship with Artemis right?"

"The question is… wouldn't your relationship with M'gann be ruined too since you're here as well?" The speedster counter-argued.

"Look here! I'm trying to get you out of here to save YOUR relationship! M'gann invaded my privacy before, so this is no problem for me. Besides, I can keep secrets, unlike you!"

Wally had his head down and was about to say something until they both heard Barbara exclaiming;

"I WANT HIM TO FUCK ME!"

The pair widened their eyes and looked at each. Conner moved next to him behind the pillar to listen in this time. Now, he was intrigued.

…

"I WANT HIM TO FUCK ME!" Barbara repeated, "Really bad."

Zatanna's blushed face was stunned. Wow.

"Um… okay, Barbara, let's talk about this some other time." Artemis wanted to end their girl talk session, but the redhead refused.

"No! I want to clear my head from this, now!" She demanded the three girls listen to her.

…

Conner and Wally listened closely. The half-Kryptonian then noticed the speedster pull out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm recording this," Wally explained before pressing the play button on his phone, "And then I'll send it to Dick."

"Your funeral." Conner didn't care less anymore about Wally's' wellbeing. He's fucking dead.

…

 _ **That's all for now! It's great to be back on track with this story. It's going to be more serious next chapter. When I mean serious… it is SERIOUS.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and have a great day/night!**_


	5. A Lead

_**Chapter 5: A Lead**_

 _ **Hello and welcome to chapter 5!**_

 _ **Barbara will not be featured in this chapter, as I want to focus more on Dick and Bruce.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Gotham City Skyline**_

 _ **August 24, 23:54 EST**_

As always, it was a dark, thundering late evening in Gotham. Dark clouds with a gray sky. The usual evening. The Dark Knight was standing above the Wayne Tower, overlooking the city in solitude. He breathed slowly. It was rather impatient. He was waiting for someone. But this 'someone' was taking too long.

"Where the hell are you?" Batman whispered.

"Sorry I'm late," a young man's came from behind him, "You wanted to speak with me?"

"I did," Batman turned around slowly and walked towards this said person, "We need to talk."

"Look, Bruce, you wanted me to go with you this morning to attend a business meeting that was boring as hell. Then afterward, you told me to meet you here at exactly 11:45 PM? And I do apologize that I'm nine minutes late, but what's there to talk about?"

Bruce removed his cowl and held it in his hand, "We need to talk about… that night?"

This person chuckled, "I came all the way up here for nothing. See ya later." He proceeded to walk away from the Dark Knight but was stopped straight away as Batman moved quickly behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't walk away from this Dick," Bruce commented, "You need to take responsibility for your actions!"

"Oh!" Dick pretended to be shocked and started to mimic his mentor, "'You need to take responsibility for your actions! Who the fuck do you think you are? My dad?"

"Your mentor… and closest friend. I'm worried about you," Bruce said honestly, "I care about you."

"Yeah, you definitely do," Dick gave a smug look at Bruce before swiping his hand away from his shoulder, "I did what I had to that night. I did… what I should've been doing!"

"Killing people, Dick?"

"Killing CRIMINALS! You put them down, but they'll keep getting up! And they'll keep doing what they do!" Nightwing counter-argued, "Do you understand? It's gotta be permanent."

Batman didn't reply. Instead, he looked straight at Nightwing, reading his facial expressions.

"These criminals," Dick began as he walked close to the edge of the building to overlook the city, "They kill innocent people. They rape women. They kidnap and smuggle children and turn them into criminals themselves. Don't you see Bruce? This is what happens when you don't kill. You're too damn soft."

Bruce looked down at his feet. Maybe Dick was right? Maybe he was too soft on criminals? Should he step his game up? Should he be more brutal towards criminals?

"Bruce… ever since Jason died," Dick turned around to face Bruce. He stopped for a moment, remembering the day he found out Jason was killed and winced, "It changed you… Barbara, Alfred. The team. All of us changed."

Dick concluded, "I killed those three guys at the warehouse because… because I didn't want the same thing to happen to Barbara."

Bruce looked back at him, full of understanding, "Dick."

"Bruce… you have no idea. If anything happens to her… I… I'd never forgive myself."

"You love her, don't you?"

Dick took in a deep breath and out, "So… very much."

"You do know that having a…"

"A relationship within the workplace can be a distraction if you make the said person your top priority rather than getting the job done. I know."

Batman was relieved that Dick still remembered the guidelines.

"Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes," the Dark Knight said as he put his cowl back on, "Commissioner Gordon said he may have found a lead to the Penguin."

Dicks' eyes squinted, "What does he know so far?"

…

 _ **Gotham Police Department HQ**_

 _ **August 25, 00:12 EST**_

"Penguin's got a huge weapon's dealing network all around Gotham," Commissioner Gordon explained to Batman and Nightwing. There were documents and dossiers around Gordon's desk, "He has weapon facilities hidden across the city, but we can't seem to take them down."

"What do you mean?" Nightwing looked at the map that was posted on Gordon's whiteboard, "Shouldn't they all be linked to one another?"

"That's the problem. They're not." Batman gave his theory, "They're all discrete."

"Exactly." Gordon sighed before putting a cigar at the tip of his mouth, "Out of all the weapon facilities God knows how many, we've managed to take down… one."

"One?" Nightwing turned around, "The warehouse that Barbara infiltrated?"

"That's the one," Gordon sat on his chair, "How is she by the way?"

"She's fine, she's staying in Bruce's penthouse, her friends are looking after her," Batman said, looking at the dossiers.

"That's good to hear," Gordon lighted his cigar.

"Commissioner!" A young female cop came barging into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"You asked me to do some research about the Penguin and I think I got something for you." She said excitedly, then she took notice of the two members of the Bat Family. "All three of you as a matter of fact!"

Nightwing and Batman looked at each other. Light smiles appeared on their faces.

"Tell us what you got sweetheart." Nightwing put on his charming persona.

"As we know the Penguin can appear during any fancy dinner where all the wealthy in Gotham attend. There will be a dinner party for the mayor's birthday, so I think the Penguin might be attending."

"Sounds like a plan," Nightwing said, "When will the party take place?"

"The 2nd of September."

"That's a Friday night," Gordon looked at his calendar, "And we'll be there to guard his home."

Nightwing looked at Batman, "We don't have plans until then. It's a clear shot. We can get him to tell where the other weapons are."

He nodded. "We'll see you soon Gordon. Let us know if you find anything else until then, stay out of sight." Batman moved towards the door and nodded at the young officer.

"Understood."

Nightwing followed suit and looked at the young cop, "Thanks, honey."

He could have sworn she blushed. He smiled at the fact, but Barbara was still all he cared about.

…

 _ **Batcave**_

 _ **00:27 EST**_

"The mayor's birthday starts at 7 o'clock at night. We should be there at least an hour early." Batman, cowl off, made a schedule.

"Great," Dick offered. His eye mask was off, "Is it just you and me going?"

"Yes," Bruce said without any hesitation, "As you said, can't risk the others' lives in this."

Dick nodded his head. He couldn't imagine what could happen to Tim or Barbara. _Barbara…_ He thought.

"I'm gonna go back to the penthouse. See ya." He turned away and walked towards the lift.

"Dick," Bruce called out.

"Yeah?" He stopped to look at him.

"No killing."

He was on a train of thought for a moment, and put a weak smile on his face, waving goodbye, "Whatever you say, Bruce."

He left the billionaire alone in the cave, who was still really worried for the wellbeing of his first protege. He walked towards the Bat Computer, sat on the chair that had elevated. He gave a long sigh as he rubbed his eyes, contemplating Dick's words previously.

" _You're too damn soft."_

"Maybe I am… But I'm staying that way."

…

 _ **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you all on the next one.**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	6. Surprise Message (Going Down & Dirty)

_**Chapter 6: Surprise Message/Down & Dirty**_

 _ **It's been so long not uploading here! And it feels good to be back on track!**_

 _ **In this chapter, there is a slight lemon. Yes, there will be more lemons in the future and they will most likely be better than this one, but you will all have to wait as such 'art' takes time my children. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Gotham City**_

 _ **August 25, 00:45 EST**_

Dick was driving Bruce's brand new BMW i8 back to the penthouse apartment. The drive was quiet as he was contemplating and reminding himself of the argument between him and Bruce.

" _You need to take responsibility for your actions!"_ Dick remembered Bruce's comment on the killing he had committed.

Dick placed his left hand on his left temple, his right hand on the steering wheel. He was thinking about what he had done that night. Maybe he shouldn't have killed them? Maybe Bruce was still right all along and they shouldn't kill criminals? His views were mixed compared to the billionaire in a Bat suit.

Then he heard his phone vibrate. At first glance, he thought it was a phone call, but on his phone, one vibration was a text message. And it was from Wally.

The message read: _I'm sorry about this. :(_

An audio clip was attached to the message. Dick chuckled and wondered, "What are you sending me this time? Is it Jar Jar Binks speaking?"

He stopped his car, as there was major traffic up ahead, and opened the audio clip. Thankfully, it wasn't what he thought of.

" _Sooo… Barbara,"_ Artemis teased, " _What do you want Dick to do again?"_

" _I want him to fuck me,"_ she groaned, " _I want him to fuck me hard!"_

Dick's eyes widened as his face began to blush red. This was unexpected. _What?_

" _Really now?"_

" _Yes!"_ She yelled.

" _How hard, though?"_

Barbara murmured something.

" _What's that, Barbara?"_ M'gann said in a playful tone

" _...hard."_

" _Say it again."_

" _VERY HARD!"_ She screamed. Then the playback stopped.

It confused Dick, _Was?_

He immediately closed the message app and into the phone app and scrolled down to find Wally's number and put his phone on speaker. Despite his blushing and wide eyes, he was very upset. The phone kept ringing, which further angered him, "You better fucking pick up, Wally!"

After a few seconds, Wally finally picked up. His voice sounded tired, " _Dick?"_

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" He shouted at his best friend, hoping it would make him up. It did.

" _Look, man. Let me explain…"_

"WHAT WERE THEY DOING TO HER!?"

" _RELAX!"_ Wally shouted back, " _They weren't doing anything."_

" _REALLY NOW!?_ "

" _They were just teasing her…"_

"JUST!?" Dick growled as he stepped on the paddle as the stoplight turned green. He breathed in and out until he eventually relaxed, "What the hell happened?"

" _She was upset this morning so the girls wanted another of… 'that'."_

"Girl talk again?"

" _Yes. But I wanted to hear their conversation so I…"_

"Wait _,_ wait, wait, wait, wait! You what?"

" _I wanted to hear."_

"Go on," Dick said.

" _But Conner and I didn't expect to hear her say… 'that''.'_

"So you recorded it?"

" _Yeah. I was… pretty sure you'd… want to listen?"_

"Yeah? Well, I'm pretty there's something you're not telling me."

" _Okay, look! Conner and I got caught and we swore to the girls we'd never tell you."_

"Are they with you right now?"

" _No… I hope not."_

"Then tell me, they'll never know," Dick spoke like it sounded easy.

A hysterical laugh came from the other side, " _Let me remind you that we have a fucking Martian and a fucking Magician on our team!"_

"Oh… right." He sighed, "Okay, well I'm heading back to the apartment now. Are you there?"

" _No, I went home during the afternoon. The other's aren't there either. So it's just you and Barbara for now."_

"Okay… good." Dick looked straight down at the road, "Will I see you later for breakfast?"

" _Yeah… see you later. Good… morning?"_

Dick gave out a bitter chuckle as he looked at the car's clock. It was ten minutes to 1 AM, "Yeah… good morning."

Wally hung up as Dick continued to drive.

…

 _ **Downtown Gotham (High-end Apartments)**_

 _ **01:00 EST**_

After a while, he finally arrived. He drove down the slope that leads to Bruce's underground parking. He parked in an available spot and yawned as he got out of the car and walked towards the elevator.

Reaching the top, he took off his shoes and put the car keys in a small bowl that was filled with other car keys. Out of the ordinary, he heard unexpected laughter coming from Barbara's room.

He had a curious look on his face as he walked to her room. As he entered, his eyes exploded again. He didn't expect to see this. Barbara was by herself, sitting on her bed, watching a sitcom on her laptop that Cassie had brought for her, wearing… nothing her lingerie bra and panties.

Once she noticed him, she gasped happily and closed her laptop, putting it to the side, "Hi, Dick!"

"Hi." He greeted back, nervously. He was uncomfortable seeing her like this. As he closed the door of her room, Barbara got out of bed and embraced him tightly. Her left leg moved up and down his right hip, making him blush, "Uh…"

"How do I look?" She said as she licked her lips and moved herself closer to Dick, "Am I hot?"

"Am I dreaming?" Dick retorted, "What did they do to you?"

"They didn't do anything to me!" She giggled, "I'm just… so horny right now!"

Dick had a sad look on his face. He grabbed Barbara's arms and forcefully moved them away from him.

"What are you doing?" Barbara looked confused and felt hurt, "You don't like me that way… do you?"

"What?"

"Come on Dick," she attempted to bring her arms and hands back around him again, but to no avail, "Please?"

Dick frowned, "I'm sorry… no. Babs, you're not yourself. You need to rest."

"But I don't wanna rest!" She pouted like a child, "Can I at least get some satisfaction? Let's get down and dirty!"

"No. Unless you are being your actual self, then maybe."

"I AM being myself!" She growled at him and used all her strength and pulled him to the bed.

"Barbara, stop!"

"NO!" She rebuffed as they started to wrestle in the bed, "What is your fucking problem, Dick!? Can't you see you're fighting a girl because she wants her sexual needs accomplished?"

"I can see clearly!" He retorted as they both tumbled and turned around the bed, trying to take control.

"Then why are you fighting me?" She spoke in a now innocent tone.

He stopped trying to keep her stable and stuttered, "Because I…"

She smiled as he struggled to make up words. Dick moved away from her so she could sit upwards on the bed.

He looked at her and saw her sweet, beautiful face staring at him. Then his eyes moved down and gazed at Barbara's slim body and cleavage. He blushed and looked to his left.

"Hey, big boy, look at me." She teased, gently grabbing his chin and moved it to face her.

"I'm uh… uh…" Dick still stuttered as he grabbed his crotch area covered by his jeans.

Barbara gasped as she saw him cover his private area.

"Mmmm... looks like someone's a little excited," she purred as she bit her bottom lip.

"Dammit, Barbara! We shouldn't."

"Relax, Dick," Barbara reassured him seductively as she moved her hands towards his pants zipper.

He winced, giving her an almost wounded look. He looked to his left again as he attempted to avoid her seductive smile.

She unzipped his pants and said, "Let's get these off of you so I can help you with that."

When Dick felt Barbara pulling his pants down, he couldn't help but groan, "No, Babs. I… uh… can take care of that… later," he said. He tried to force the words out.

"But wouldn't it feel better if I did it? Like I did that time in the Batcave last year?" She cooed as she put her index finger from her right hand into her mouth and sucked on it. She moaned in the process, in hopes it could turn Dick on.

Dick winced again. This was the first time Barbara had mentioned the incident in the Batcave and he had hoped that she had forgotten about it. "But that was different," he said. "That was... an emergency."

Barbara only laughed, as she pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard member. "But you liked it, didn't you? I know I did," she said, "Just relax."

Dick could feel himself beginning to sweat. Once he felt Barbara's soft hand cup his balls and gently squeeze them he moaned. Her skin was soft and warm and her touch gentle as she fondled his cock. She squeezed them a bit and rubbed them with her palm. He felt weak once she gave his cock a nice squeeze. After a while, she began to slowly stroke it.

"Oh God..." he sighed.

"Ssshhh...", Barbara put a finger. She ran her thumb over the head of his cock, spreading his precum around and smiled into his eyes. "Does that feel good, Dick?" she asked naughtily.

"Uh-huh," he grunted, nodding his head. He couldn't help it anymore. The feeling was too good.

"Relax and enjoy it." Her soft voice was thicker now as she got even hornier. She stared at her his thick cock as she pumped it with her fist. She pulled at it so the head was pointing up towards her. She licked her lips and after a moment's hesitation, she took it into her mouth.

Dick moved his head backward, "Oh… _fuck_."

She gently bobbed her head up and down, taking more and more of Dick in her mouth. Her hand pumped up and down as she pleasured him with her mouth, his shaft quickly becoming slick with her saliva. He was so stiff. His cock tasted so good. Barbara barely stifled a moan as she sucked him, her back arching as her efforts became more and more intense. Dick, on the other hand, was panting heavily. Out of the many girls he had previously dated and slept with, not one of them sucked him off better than Barbara Gordon.

She slid his cock over her tongue. Dick groaned as Barbara took him in again, deeper. It was too much to bear. He leaned up against the bed.

"Mmmm," she moaned again. She moved her head around before coming out, gasping loudly for air. Her mouth was full of her own saliva.

Dick had even wider eyes as he saw her pretty lips dripping with sticky saliva, "Holy shit."

Barbara giggled and moved her hands behind to unclip her lingerie bra, "You wanna see my tits?"

He slowly closed his eyes and breathed, "Yes."

She curled her lips to make a sultry smile, as she revealed her breasts. At the age of eighteen, Barbara had surprisingly large breasts compared to M'gann and Zatanna. She held them with her hands and pressed them together to further arouse Dick.

"You like how I play with my tits, Dick?" She asked as she put her fingers in her mouth again. She used left hand to firmly hold her breasts.

Quick nods were the only response.

"Mmm, good boy," Barbara giggled as she smacked her lips together. She moved in close and sucked harder, as she stroked him slowly this time. Her hands on his big cock going up and down. She loved how hard he felt as she sucked on his member, teasing him with her tongue. She loved the way Dick groaned as her mouth was all over him.

She hunched over his lap, working her wet mouth up and down his stiff pole. She savored his beautiful cock, planting loving kisses up and down the length as she teased him with her tongue and gently massaged his balls.

Dick let out an ' _ugh_ ' and she couldn't help but smile as she flicked her tongue against the tip and then slid her lips back around, coating it with more saliva as she bobbed up and down and tried to coax more sounds from him.

Barbara's lips worked up and down, Dick's cock was a perfect fit in her mouth. The heady aroma and the taste of his pre-cum filled her senses and she urged herself to suck him even faster. She wanted to his cum. To lick his cum. To taste his cum. To… swallow… his cum.

"Sorry Dick," Barbara said as she popped her mouth off his cock and proceeded to take out her panties. She was soaking wet, "I have to pleasure myself too."

Now she was completely naked. It was an amazing sight. Her elegant, beautiful body with porcelain skin made Dick's cock throb. After staring at each other for a moment, Barbara went in for his dick again.

She squirmed against the sheets, barely stifling a moan as the sensations of Dick's member filling her mouth and her fingers fiddling with her pussy threatened to make her come before he did.

She started to suck him off even faster and spread her legs wide as she teased her tingling clit at the same pace.

Dick let out another ' _ugh'_ as Barbara moaned around his cock in approval. She could feel his shaft throbbing, she could feel how full his balls were getting.

"Babs… I'm gonna… cum!" Dick moaned.

She slurped his cock one more time before she rapidly stroked it, opening her mouth wide. She was waiting.

"OH FUCK!" He groaned as his head arched backward, again. His seeds exploded all over Barbara's face. They were warm and slid down her face like tears.

Barbara wiped her face of his sperm and licked her fingers one by one before wiping her breasts as well and doing the same process. She opened her mouth again and showed Dick all of his cum in her mouth. She closed her mouth and made a huge gulp. She opened again to reveal her now clean mouth, and she waved her tongue around before wrapping her hand to squeeze and grind upwards. A small portion of his seed came out and she kissed his tip lovingly.

Dick was panting heavily. He was speechless. And regretted not wanting this as soon as possible. There was nothing to worry about, he thought.

"Well… that was fun." Barbara said as they started to quietly laugh together.

…

 _ **So yeah. That's... 'Art', I guess.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed that... heh. Please review and let me know what you all thought. Also please look out for grammar mistakes and drop it down in the review section. I have double checked, but I still don't trust myself. :)**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


End file.
